pavor nocturnus
by JNonato
Summary: Sam podia matar lobisomens, bruxas e todas essas coisas, mas à noite, sozinho dentro da própria cabeça, era difícil. Por que lutando contra lobisomens e bruxas ele sabia que, por mais birrento que fosse, Dean estava ao seu lado. Wincest. Sam\Dean Slash
1. Chapter 1

Para o futuro pai dos meus filhos/esposa de cinta liga/coisa fofa da tia! Phelippe! Com amor! Espero que gosta da história, meu chuchu!

**Pavor Nocturnus**

por JNonato

-x-

Havia alguns dias, Dean batera à sua porta e então Jess estava morta; agora estão enfiados em um motel minúsculo no meio do nada a procura de pistas a respeito de seu pai. Dean está ferrado no sono na cama mais próxima da porta. É tarde, mas Sam não consegue dormir.

Sam costumava ficar horas acordado antes de dormir, mas isso apenas antes de ir para Stanford. Quando foi para a faculdade, depois da algumas semanas, conseguia adormecer sem dificuldades. Jéssica _nunca_ foi acordada por seus gritos e gemidos entre terrores invisíveis. Nem uma vez.

Contudo, _antes_ de ir para a faculdade, antes de deixar Dean, seu pai e os monstros para trás, ele ficava horas rolando na cama. E tudo apenas por que _sabia_ o que ia acontecer quando pegasse no sono: dormiria tranqüilo por algumas horas e então seria arrancado da paz das noites sem sonhos por um pavor sem imagem. Ou então tiraria um cochilo breve para cair em minutos no meio do frio e do medo sem fim. Sempre igual: ele sentia que demorava uma eternidade para acordar e quando acordava havia lágrimas e suor e gritos e quase sempre Dean segurando seus ombros e examinando seu rosto com preocupação.

Horas rolando na cama, apenas por que ele _sabia_ o que ia acontecer, e tinha medo. Podia matar lobisomens, bruxas e toda essa caralhada de coisas, mas à noite, sozinho dentro da própria cabeça, era difícil.

Por que lutando contra lobisomens e bruxas ele sabia que, por mais birrento que fosse, Dean estava ao seu lado.

Dean sempre estaria ao seu lado.

E talvez fosse justamente por isso, por saber que Dean estaria sempre ao seu lado, que Sam se encontrava, neste momento, encolhido em sua própria cama, observando o montinho que era Dean sob os lençóis se mover suavemente, no ritmo calmo de sua respiração. Inconscientemente, tentou igualar sua respiração à dele, sentindo-se um pouco mais calmo. Muito pouco, mas já era algo.

Talvez sequer dormisse hoje à noite.

Alguém deu a partida num carro no estacionamento e Sam deu um pulinho. Tentou acalmar sua respiração. Olhou para Dean outra vez. Quase podia sentir algumas lágrimas se formarem. Sentia-se envergonhado pelo que ia fazer. Era como voltar a ter doze anos.

– Dean?

A voz de Sam soou trêmula e assustada no meio da noite. Imediatamente, os olhos de Dean se arregalaram e sua mão deslizou para baixo do travesseiro, procurando a faca. Cinco segundos para perceber que não estava acontecendo nada demais e relaxar.

– Sam? O que foi?

Apenas a voz de Dean já fez Sam se sentir um pouquinho melhor.

– Não consigo dormir.

E quão patético isso soava? Acordar seu irmão mais velho no meio da madrugada por que não conseguia dormir?

Dean pareceu captar o absurdo um momento antes de girar os olhos, irritado com a própria estupidez.

– Claro, Sam. Desculpa. Eu esqueci completamente... – Dean sentou-se na cama rapidamente, afastando o lençol. – Quer deitar aqui?

– Não. Não precisa, tanto. Só. Ligar a TV. Deve ser o bastante – Sam tentou se levantar para fazer o que disse mas Dean foi mais rápido. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Dean, aparentemente, ainda sabia e _queria_ tomar conta dele. Sam murmurou baixinho: – Obrigado.

– Nada a agradecer, Sammy. – Dean falou, sem jeito, voltando para a cama e bocejando. Na televisão, um programa de auditório bem ridículo estava sendo exibido. – Ah, eu sou um cuzão, mesmo... eu esqueci completamente.

– Não, Dean. É só... relaxa, ta? Eu é que não devia mais ficar assim...

– Ei. Nada do que se envergonhar. – Dean falou, num tom que provavelmente pensou ser repreensivo, mas só soou brincalhão. – Tente dormir. Se algo acontecer, eu estou aqui, okay?

– Certo. Obrigado, Dean...

– Cala a boca e dorme, Sam. – Dean grunhiu, tentando se focar no programa de auditório.

A luz da televisão passava um pouco pelas pálpebras de Sam, deixando o mundo meio avermelhado. Não negro. _Seguro_. Dean ficaria acordado até que ele entrasse em um estado de sono _seguro_. Dean cuidaria dele. Em menos de cinco minutos, Sam já havia adormecido.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Dean se levantava para desligar a televisão e ia para a própria cama, pensativo. Mas não adormeceria imediatamente. Permaneceria atento por algum tempo, a espera de algum sinal de que Sam precisasse dele.

-x-

**Nota para os leitores (via Wikipédia)**

Pesadelos são parte da natureza humana, entretanto, existe um tipo raro de fenômeno ameaçador durante o sono que não é exatamente como um pesadelo. Ele é chamado de "terror noturno"ou "Pavor Nocturnus" e é um severo distúrbio do sono, consistindo de ataques de terror agudo emergindo do sono profundo sem sonhos. É acompanhado por violentos movimentos corporais, agitação extrema, gritos, gemidos, falta de ar, suor, confusão, e em alguns casos, fuga da cama ou do quarto, comportamento destrutivo e agressão dirigida a objetos ou contra eles mesmos ou outras pessoas. Feridas, fraturas e lesões podem ocorrer em consequência.

O terror noturno ocorre durante a fase do sono **não-REM**, geralmente dentro de uma hora após o sujeito ir para a cama. Um episódio pode acontecer em qualquer lugar e durar de cinco a vinte minutos enquanto o sujeito ainda está sonolento. Os olhos podem se abrir. O paciente geralmente é incapaz de se lembrar de qualquer coisa após o acontecido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pavor Nocturnus**

por JNonato

-x-

Um zunido horrível nos ouvidos. Dor por todo o corpo, gosto de sangue da boca. Alguém estava falando consigo. Tentou se mexer e percebeu que não conseguia. Algo o estava impedindo de se mover.

Conforme voltava pouco a pouco à consciência, percebeu que aquilo que o impedir de se mover era Dean. Dean deitado sobre seu corpo, imobilizando seus braços e pernas. Dean com uma mancha de sangue no ombro. Dean com o olhar pasmo, preocupado, chocado.

– Sam? Acordou?

Samuel apenas fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo, esperando que Dean o soltasse.

– Você está bem, agora?

A voz de Dean soou no quarto e morreu sem obter resposta. Dean o soltou lentamente, receoso, e se sentou na beirada da cama. Sam permaneceu deitado olhando fixamente para o teto, imóvel.

– Não se lembra de nada do sonho, Sam?

Sem resposta.

Sua garganta doía. Deve ter gritado. Menos de um minuto se passou até alguém bater à porta do quarto com força, gritando 'está tudo bem aí dentro?'. Dean se ergueu pesarosamente, lançando olhares cuidadosos ao irmão deitado, como se não achasse seguro deixá-lo ali e ir atender à porta.

Sam não se moveu. A voz de Dean veio meio abafada do outro lado da porta, mas Sam podia ouvir tudo distintamente:

– Está tudo bem sim. Foi um pesadelo... meu irmão. Sim. Ele está deitado. Ouça, isso é extremamente cansativo, mas você tem que acreditar em mim. Não, não pode vê-lo. Claro que não! Ele está deitado, descansando. Sinto muito, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Agora, não, senhor. Se quiser vir aqui amanhã, poderá vê-lo. Agora, deixe-nos descansar. Tenha uma boa noite.

E a porta bateu.

Quando Dean se virou, assustou-se. Sam estava em pé ao lado da cama, olhando-o intensamente.

– Sam? O que...?

– Eu te mordi.

Dean o olhou confuso, mas então levou a mão ao ombro, tocando o machucado. Na verdade, estava tão acostumado à dor que aquela mordida não fora quase nada. Mas o olhar de Sam deixava claro que ele achava que Dean morreria por causa daquilo.

– Isso não pode acontecer de novo, De.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– O que sugere? Que eu te amarre?

Sam encolheu os ombros e voltou a se sentar na cama, desolado.

– Escuta... isso está piorando, não está? Eu costumava conseguir te acordar... eu, – havia uma nota de tristeza na voz de Dean. – sei lá...

– O que, Dean?

– Acho melhor falarmos com o Bobby.

Encararam-se gravemente durante alguns segundos, um tentando ler nos olhos do outro o que aquilo significaria. Como não conseguisse encontrar respostas, Sam pareceu dar-se por vencido, concordando com um aceno.

– Certo. Acho que não conseguiremos dormir agora. Vou tomar um banho, a gente compra algo pra comer no caminho e vai pra lá daqui a pouco, que tal?

Sam apenas concordou novamente, em silêncio, observando Dean despir a camiseta meio suja de sangue. Pouco acima da clavícula, Sam conseguia ver as marcas que seus dentes haviam deixado.

-x-

Eram quase seis horas da manhã quando chegaram à casa de Bobby. Sam passara a viagem inteira entretido resolvendo cruzadinhas enquanto Dean balançava a cabeça e cantarolava AC-DC. Bobby enfiou xícaras de café fumegante em suas mãos um minuto depois de entrarem.

– Podem começar a falar. – ele disse, sentado à mesa.

Sam e Dean se olharam e o mais velho fez um sinal para que o outro contasse a história.

– Minhas crises pioraram.

Bobby tomou um gole da sua própria xícara, assumindo uma expressão que deixava claro que ele já esperava algo assim. Para espanto dos garotos, a próxima pergunta que Bobby fez foi para Dean:

– O que você acha disso, Dean?

Samuel sentiu como se tivesse voltado a ter quatro anos de idade e estivesse vendo os adultos conversarem sobre algum problema.

– Acho que tivemos algumas semanas difíceis. – Dean mordeu o lábio, olhando para o irmão e sustentando seu olhar por alguns instantes. – Acha que pode nos ajudar, Bobby?

Bobby os olhou gravemente por alguns instantes e disse, por fim:

– Talvez, mas preciso pesquisar e preciso de mais detalhes. Sam, você parece exausto. Vá tirar um cochilo no meu quarto. Tem alguns talismãs lá que podem te ajudar a dormir melhor. E você, Dean, trate de me explicar toda a história.

-x-

Sam deu dois passos dentro do quarto de Bobby e percebeu que nada poderia perturbar o seu sono lá dentro. Esparramou-se na cama de casal sem sequer se livrar das roupas ou cobrir-se. Seus olhos se fecharam e o sono dobrou qualquer vontade que seu corpo tivesse de que permanecesse acordado.

-x-

– No primeiro dia que passamos juntos, ele dormiu como uma pedra. Então, acho que depois de uns cinco dias que estávamos na estrada, ele voltou a ter aquelas crises de terror noturno.

– Iguais as que ele tinha quando vocês eram pequenos?

– Sim. Na verdade, até que foram bem tranqüilas de lidar, nos primeiros dias. Mas aí ele ficou pior. Eu quase não consigo acordá-lo. Eu... sei lá. Tenho medo de não conseguir mais ajudá-lo como antes, Bobby.

– Entendo. Bom, vamos ver como as coisas ficam nos próximos dias. Fiquem aqui em casa. Podem dormir no meu quarto. A cama lá é grande.

-x-

Na cama, Sam dormia um sono pacífico, sem preocupações. Pelos lábios entreabertos, sua respiração saía calma e doce. Dean ficara com Bobby na biblioteca por algumas horas, verificando em livros alguns métodos para manter 'as energias que perturbavam o sono de Sam afastadas', segundo as palavras do próprio Bobby em seu momento mais hippie.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama e no instante em que sentiu o colchão de mover, Sam abriu os olhos. O tempo se suspendeu. Por trás dos olhos dele, Dean podia ver uma calma que não parecia fazer parte do mundo em que viviam; antes que pudesse pensar no que fazia, ergueu a mão e a pousou afetuosamente sobre os cabelos castanhos, vendo-o fechar os olhos, aproveitando a sensação dos dedos de Dean traçando linhas preguiçosas entre seus cabelos.

– Que horas são, De? – Sam perguntou, preguiçoso, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

– Quase nove horas.

– Hmmm... – por um instante, Dean pensou que Sam fosse adormecer novamente, mas então ele disse: – E você veio me acordar?

– Na verdade, eu vim dormir.

– E você vai dormir comigo?

– Sim. – foi a responda do mais velho, pensando em Sam provavelmente estava muito exausto mesmo, para engrenar uma conversa tão sem sentido.

– Você não pode dormir aqui, Dean. – Sam disse, muito seriamente.

Dean parou o carinho que fazia e Sam abriu os olhos, olhando-o exausto.

– Porque não?

– Por que eu posso te machucar.

Dean girou os olhos enfaticamente.

– Chega pra lá, Pé Grande.

– É sério, Dean...

Ignorando os protestos de Sam, Dean apenas se deitou na cama, forçando o outro a lhe dar espaço, chutou os jeans para fora da cama e puxou um pedaço do cobertor para cobrir seus corpos. Adormeceram em questão de minutos.

Dean acordou primeiro, com o sol da uma da tarde invadindo o quarto e Samuel com o nariz enfiado contra a sua costela. Sorriu de leve, passando a ponta dos dedos pelos cabelos de Sam, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. Adormecido, Sam sorriu levemente, e Dean pensou que estava tudo bem. Podia voltar a dormir.

-x-

Dean e Sam desceram apenas para almoçar e Dean foi logo perguntando:

– É bom você me explicar rapidinho o que é que tem no seu quarto, Bobby, por que eu não tenho uma noite de sono assim há séculos.

Bobby deu uma risadinha misteriosa e os mandou pegarem pratos, chamando-os de idiotas e anunciando que havia feito um guisado, ao que ambos sorriram, apressando-se em direção à cozinha.

Os irmãos Winchester se sentiam tão revigorados e tranqüilos após aquela noite de sono que acabaram por perder o olhar preocupado que Bobby lhes lançou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pavor Nocturnus**

por JNonato

-x-

– Sammy está dormindo. O que foi, Bobby?

Dean estava sentado numa cadeira próxima à janela do quarto, quase em posição de vigília, mesmo já sendo quase quatro horas da tarde.

– Precisamos conversar.

Como Dean não esboçasse reação, Bobby completou:

– É sobre o Sam.

-x-

Quando Sam acordou, estava sozinho no quarto ainda claro. Do lado de fora da janela, podia perceber que a tarde chegava ao fim. Seu corpo doía um pouco. Havia dormido por muito tempo, muito mais tempo do que estava acostumado. Tentou compreender por que havia aquele incômodo em seu peito. Podia sentir que não havia tido nenhum sonho. Instintivamente, sabia. Sabia que nada demais havia acontecido.

Sentou-se na cama e então percebeu por que sentia-se inquieto:

_Dean não estava lá._

-x-

– Tem um apanhador de sonhos do lado de fora da janela do meu quarto.

Dean permaneceu quieto.

– Sabe, Dean, o fato de Sam conseguir dormir melhor junto de um apanhador de sonhos me preocupa. Isso quer dizer que existe algo ao redor dele perturbando seu sono. Algo que o apanhador consegue filtrar.

O silêncio se arrastou. Dean mordeu o lábio e perguntou, preocupado:

– O que exatamente isto quer dizer?

Bobby olhou para o teto antes de responder:

– Que Samuel está fraco. Enérgica e espiritualmente.

-x-

Decidido, Sam saiu pelo quarto, e foi só cruzar o portal para sentir um desconforto conhecido no peito. Era como se o mundo todo tivesse ficado mais escuro de repente. Tateou a parede a esmo, apenas para tocar em algo e ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.

Não estava.

E _essa_ era a pior parte.

-x-

Dean estava a poucos segundos de dizer algo como 'pára de ser hippie, Bobby, e pega lá a água benta' quando viu Sam aparecer na sala. Mesmo tendo dormido durante muito tempo, Sam parecia abatido como se estivesse sem dormir há dias. Antes que pudesse pensar no que fazia, Dean ergueu-se e caminhou até ele.

– Sammy? Ta tudo bem?

Samuel se sentia estranhamente perdido dentro da casa de Bobby, estava trêmulo e alarmado. Olhava para todos os lados como se estivesse num lugar muito, muito assustador. Contudo, quando seus olhos encontraram os de Dean, o tremor em seu corpo amainou.

– Eu...

Dean olhou o irmão como se tentasse entender o mundo que os olhos dele tentavam lhe explicar.

– Quer voltar para o quarto, Sam?

– Sim. – Sam respondeu, rápido demais. O Winchester mais novo apoiou as costas na parede para não cair. Uma fraqueza tomou conta de si. Não conseguia entender. – Por favor.

– Sammy? – Dean estava ficando preocupado. Ergueu as mãos para segurar o caçula pelos ombros e neste instante Samuel tombou com todo o peso de seu corpo para cima de si.

Bobby soltou uma exclamação e se aproximou para tentar colocar Samuel de pé, afastando-o, consequentemente, de Dean, quando Samuel gritou:

– NÃO!

– Sam... Sam!

Dean voltou a puxá-lo contra si num gesto ao mesmo tempo possessivo e protetor.

– Vamos levá-lo para o quarto, Dean! – Bobby ralhou. – Ele precisa ficar lá por enquanto.

Dean estava quase concordando quando, no meio de uma tentativa de colocar Samuel em pé direito, o caçula choramingou:

– Não... não me solta. – e Dean sentiu os braços de Samuel se fechando ao seu redor com muita força. O corpo de Samuel estava tão colado ao seu que ele conseguia sentir seus pequenos tremores, a respiração desigual. Devolveu o abraço com força equivalente. – Por favor, não... não me solta. Não quero... longe de você. Não... dói, Dean.

– Nunca, Sam. Calma... calma, garotão. Estou aqui. – ergueu os olhos para encontrar Bobby olhando-o preocupado por um instante. E então a preocupação se tornou compreensão. E então calma. E então Bobby pareceu achar melhor deixá-los sozinhos; ao vê-lo virar as costas, Dean fechou os olhos e afundou o nariz nos cabelos de Sam, aspirando seu cheiro, buscando obter e transmitir calma a ele. Repetiu: – Estou aqui...

Ouviu, em desespero, Sam começar a soluçar. Não precisava ver para saber que seu irmão estava chorando:

– Nunca mais, Dean... não vou agüentar ficar sem você de novo. Tanto tempo... Dean?

Dean não aguentava ouvir Samuel chorar: aqueles soluços profundos, engasgados, a maneira como ele, tão verborrágico, como sempre, lutava para colocar para fora cada palavra. Para se fazer ouvir. Entender.

– Tudo bem. Eu não vou... não vou a lugar algum, Sammy;

– Preciso tanto, Dean... – Sam começou a tossir, engasgado com o choro. Dean tentou manter o corpo que convulsionava preso em seus braços, mas Sam afastou-se. Apenas o bastante para olhá-lo nos olhos. Samuel estava tão perdido dentro daquilo. – Preciso, Dean...

– Qualquer coisa. Do que você precisa, Sam? – Dean ergueu as mãos para segurar o rosto do caçula. Samuel tinha o olhar febril, meio desfocado, assustado e perdido. O rosto lavado por lágrimas.

– Ah, Dean... eu...

Em câmera lenta, Dean sentiu o rosto do irmão deslizar entre as suas mãos, para a frente. A maneira como seria capaz de, mesmo décadas depois, descrever exatamente a maneira como a luz do final da tarde incidia sobre os olhos dele e brilhava nos caminhos úmidos das suas bochechas era com certeza mais um tíquete para o inferno. Era tudo repentinamente dourado e doce e leve. O cheiro de Samuel, o hálito dele contra o seu rosto, e, um segundo depois, os lábios finos buscando os seus, apenas encostando, pedindo, implorando.

Talvez Bobby estivesse prevendo isso. Talvez estivesse escrito há muito tempo. Talvez fosse o destino. Por que não havia outra maneira daquilo ser tão _certo_.

Era como se tivesse esperado por aquilo sua vida toda.

Seus dedos escorregaram, úmidos de lágrimas, para os cabelos dele. Peitos, ventres, coxas, tudo junto e, ao mesmo tempo, era mais. Nem por um segundo Dean pensou em afastá-lo. Apenas abriu os lábios, convidando-o, cedendo, entregando e quando suas línguas se tocaram teve, por um breve instante, a sensação de que suas almas haviam finalmente se encontrado.

O tempo se distendeu. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, grudados, no portal entre para a sala de estar e o corredor.

Sem abandonar os lábios de Sam, Dean abriu os olhos, apenas para encontrar o esverdeado do olhar de Sam encarando-o de volta, calmo. Normal. Estava bem novamente. Afastou-se por alguns segundos da boca de Sam, arrependendo-se logo em seguida. Algo estranho, quente e viscoso, parecia se espalhar por dentro do seu corpo, pelo seu peito e barriga. Queria beijá-lo novamente, e quão errado isso soava?

Dean sabia o tamanho do conflito que iria encarar em questão de horas dentro da sua própria cabeça, contudo, agora não era a hora. Sam precisava dele.

– Hey... – murmurou.

– Hey. – Sam respondeu, e Dean quis morrer no momento em que percebeu-se estremecer ao sentir o cheiro da boca do irmão. Tão tentador...

O olhar de Sam desceu pelo rosto do irmão, parando no queixo forte, nos lábios carnudos. Queria-os novamente. A maneira como o mundo pareceu entrar nos eixos a partir daquilo... era tão simples. Viu-se erguendo uma mão para tocá-lo. Contornar o maxilar. O queixo. O lábio inferior.

Dean era simplesmente lindo.

Alguma coisa na adoração do olhar de Sam fez com que Dean pensasse que, enfim... estava tudo bem. Nada havia explodindo. Ninguém estava à beira da morte. Sam estava bem.

Como se quisesse colocar isso em gestos, inclinou-se para frente e lhe deu um beijo cuidadoso, sorrindo como um idiota logo em seguida.

-x-

– Está se sentindo bem, Sam? – Bobby perguntou. O céu já estava escuro lá fora, e Sam e Dean estavam bebendo algumas cervejas na cozinha enquanto esperavam pelo jantar.

– Sim. Estou melhor. Só...

Dean ergueu os olhos de imediato.

–... ainda não entendi direito o que aconteceu. Eu... não estou acostumado a sentir aquele tipo de desespero.

Bobby apenas resmungou. Ao encontrar o olhar de Dean meio que distraidamente, Sam encontrou um oceano de compreensão.

-x-

Foi antes de irem dormir, à noite, que Sam percebeu que havia algo muito errado consigo. Dean ficara na sala com Bobby, assistindo a um jogo de basquete qualquer, enquanto Sam tomava um banho no andar de cima. Contudo, após cinco minutos de banho, Sam sentiu aquele aperto em seu peito novamente. Aquela agonia.

Precisava sair dali. Precisava ir até onde Dean estava... por que as coisas estavam tão escuras de repente? Estava meio tonto. Fechou o chuveiro e apanhou uma toalha. Vestiu as calças mas desistiu de continuar a se vestir. Precisava...

No meio do corredor, suas pernas cederam.

– DEAN!

Movimentos apressados no andar de baixo.

– BOBBY?

Dean subiu os degraus de três em três e se ajoelhou ao lado do irmão. Alívio se espalhou pelo corpo de Sam ao sentir as mãos de Dean o ajudando a levantar-se. O olhar de Bobby ficava entre piedade e raiva de algo que nenhum dos irmãos era capaz de compreender.

-x-

– Eu não consigo mais ficar longe dele.

Dean movia seus dedos na coxa de Sam em movimentos circulares, cuidadosos, como se tentasse acalmá-lo.

– A distância de metros me incomoda. Eu não sei o que fazer. Esse desespero... eu... eu nunca senti nada assim antes.

– Bobby? O que você acha? – Dean perguntou, apertando de leve a coxa do irmão.

– Isso é grave, meninos. Preciso pesquisar um pouco. Mas isso é bem grave. Tenho medo de pensar no que precisaríamos fazer para trazer essa situação para níveis confortáveis. – Bobby anunciou gravemente.

– Bobby... – Sam começou, mas foi interrompido por Dean:

– Fale. – Dean lambeu os lábios. Sam conhecia aquela expressão: era Dean entrando no modo caçador. – Faço qualquer coisa, Bobby. Isso precisa ser resolvido.

– Dean. Não...

– Shhh, Sammy. Eu... desculpa, eu não consigo te ver assim. Essa dor... eu... – Dean não era bom com palavras, mas Sam podia ver claramente o que ele queria dizer.

Aquela dor... Sam _não devia_ sentir _nenhuma_ dor. O _dever_ de Dean era justamente _protegê-lo _da dor.

Sem pensar direito, Sam pousou sua mão sobre a de Dean, enlaçando seus dedos e apertando de maneira reconfortante. O que não passou despercebido por Bobby.

– Entendo. – Bobby começou, sem desviar os olhos dos dedos enlaçados dos irmãos Winchester. – Se for assim, talvez não seja nada demais.

E, com isto, deixou os irmãos sozinhos no quarto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pavor Nocturnus**

por JNonato

-x-

Antes de começar a ler a história, **leiam ISSO**:  
Chegamos nas cenas mais comprometedoras/excitantes/perturbadores. Não poderia  
começar este capítulo sem mencionar isso, portanto: leia ou não, mas não reclame  
que eu não avisei.

-x-

Os dias se passavam lentamente na casa de Bobby. Era como se não houvesse muito do caos do mundo lá dentro. O próprio Bobby dissera que não era uma boa idéia voltar a caçar até que as coisas voltassem à ordem. Dean concordava e Sam... bom, Sam parecia abatido demais para se manifestar a favor ou contra.

Distraído, Dean vai até a janela do quarto e observa o apanhador de sonhos. É um aparato simples, indígena, provavelmente, parecido com uma teia de aranha cheia de contas coloridas e pedras e penas balançando ao vento.

– Não precisa ficar desconfiando dos meus amuletos, Dean. Não deste, pelo menos. Não existe _nada_ que ele possa fazer de ruim.

– Hm. – Dean fez. – e como ele funciona?

– Ele é um filtro, Dean. Apenas filtra as energias que passam por ele. Ajuda a impedir pesadelos e, como você pode perceber, deixa o ambiente mais leve. Acho que _você_ talvez não consiga sentir, mas...

– O Sam sente. – Dean concluiu.

Não precisava que ninguém lhe falasse sobre como o irmão percebia essas coisas. Sam sempre tivera, além de mais tato do que ele para lidar com certas situações, uma sensibilidade muito mais apurada para tudo o que tivesse relação com o emocional e o espiritual.

-x-

– Eu tenho uma hipótese.

Sam e Dean ergueram os olhos de suas tigelas de cereal e ficaram ali, encarando Bobby com expectativa. Do outro lado da mesa, Bobby pousa o jornal na mesa e encara gravemente os irmãos.

– Só não sei se vocês vão gostar.

Sam parecia ter algo a dizer, mas Dean foi mais rápido:

– Não precisamos _gostar_, Bobby. Precisamos _resolver_ isso.

No subtexto, havia um '_eu faço qualquer coisa pra ajudar o Sam_' compreendido. Os irmãos se olharam por um instante e _gradidão-lealdade-entrega-incondicional_ passou como um furacão pela cozinha.

– Certo. A minha idéia é a seguinte...

-x-

Dean acordou quando o primeiro espasmo cruzou o corpo de Sam e fez a cama inteira estremecer. Era o alerta que Dean precisava para virar para o lado e passar os braços ao redor do irmão, esperando que ele acordasse logo e percebesse que aquilo era apenas uma crise e que aquele terror não existia.

Era um processo: os tremores aumentavam e Dean sentiria Sam tentando afastá-lo para em seguida puxá-lo para mais perto e chorar_chorar_chorar até voltar a adormecer. E ficaria tudo bem.

-x-

– Sam teve uma crise ontem.

– Como foi?

– Fraca.

Silêncio. O olhar sábio de Bobby mergulha em preocupação.

– Ele não devia ter essas crises com o apanhador na janela, não é?

– Não, não devia. – Bobby respondeu, sem erguer os olhos. Dean saiu pela porta e foi até o carro. Precisava pensar um pouco. _Fora_ daquele ambiente totalmente protegido por amuletos e simpatias.

-x-

"... _a ALMA de Sam está enfraquecida. Ele está espiritualmente vulnerável a qualquer perturbação energética no ambiente, Dean. E está enfraquecendo cada vez mais, dia após dia, e este é o motivo da situação parecer piorar com o tempo_." Bobby explicara.

O primeiro impulso de Dean fora perguntar o que acontecera, mas não precisava. _Jess havia morrido_. John estava _desaparecido_; e não era como se ele sempre estivesse presente na vida dos filhos, mas... Dean compreendia como devia ser para Sam ser arrastado de volta do seu mundo perfeito e luminoso ao lado de Jess para reviver o velho fantasma do pai ausente e das noites mal dormidas e de toda aquela merda de sangue e morte.

Quando questionado sobre como lidar com isso, Bobby hesitou por um instante, dizendo em seguida que ainda não sabia. Mas Dean conhecia aquele olhar. Bobby sabia muito bem como lidar com aquilo, mas não queria dizer.

-x-

Durante a estadia dos garotos na casa de Bobby, houve uma noite que serviu como um divisor de águas. Separando o momento em que tudo poderia ser controlado e contornado do momento em que as coisas precisariam ser resolvidas com medidas drásticas e precisas.

A noite estava clara lá fora. Claríssima, na verdade. Com a luz da lua entrando pelas cortinas abertas, era possível enxergar absolutamente tudo, inclusive o corpo de Sam se contorcendo entre as cobertas enquanto Dean, debruçado sobre ele, tentava impedir que ele se debatesse demais. Temia que o mais novo se machucasse.

Gemidos escapavam pelos lábios de Sam como se estivesse sentindo dores profundas. Dean tinha esperança que ele se acalmasse, contudo, conforme os minutos passavam, os gemidos se tornaram estridentes e lágrimas rolavam entre olhos fechados do caçula.

O ar estava quente, denso. Podia sentir o suor se formando em seus corpos. Sam ofegava. Chorava. E, então, começaram os gritos.

– Deeeeeeeeeeaaaan!

Na alta madrugada, aquilo soava como uma bomba. Em poucos minutos Bobby estaria ali. Dean começou a chamar o nome do irmão, tentando acordá-lo. Afastou o cabelo molhado de suor do rosto que se contorcia em agonia. Manteve sua mão lá, imobilizando a cabeça do outro.

Então, Sam começou a implorar. Dizia dói_-dói-dói_ e _por favor_ e chamava seu nome.

– DEAAN! De... DEEEEAAAN?

Num instante, os movimentos de Sam, que antes pareciam ser de tentar escapar, mudaram: agora ele parecia tentar se agarrar a Dean de qualquer forma. Como se, mesmo perdido em sua mente e tão longe da consciência como estava, ele ainda soubesse reconhecê-lo e procurá-lo.

Dean soltou os braços do mais novo e puxou-o para seu peito. Sentiu Samuel envolvê-lo em um abraço de braços e pernas e desespero. Estava muito quente. Sam continuava a chorar. Apertou-o, sentindo o corpo todo de Sam tremer contra o seu.

Dean percebeu, repentinamente, que por mais próximos que estivessem Samuel não parava de tentar se aproximar ainda mais. Continuava se torcendo e movendo os quadris e foi quando Dean percebeu a ereção do caçula contra sua coxa.

Dean sentiu o sangue gelar. Houvera aquele beijo, certo, mas... céus. Que diabos era aquilo? E aquele calor se espalhando pela sua barriga? O arrepio que desceu pelos seus braços? A vontade... Deus, a vontade? Queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo... imediatamente, naquele exato momento.

Uma urgência como poucas vezes sentira se espalhava pelos seus membros.

Antes que conseguisse pensar a respeito do que fazia, havia se inclinado para os lábios da Sam, capturando-os. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos do mais novo, puxando-o contra si, sentindo-o abrir os lábios, ceder, entregar-se. Sem pensar, sem se controlar, esticou a língua, precisando sentir o gosto, precisando absorver aquilo. _Tão errado. Tão bom._

O corpo de Sam parou de tremer, mas Dean ainda sentia as lágrimas há pouco derramadas molharem seu rosto enquanto se movia contra Sam em busca de mais. _Mais contato. Mais calor._

Como num sonho, Sam passou a corresponder ao beijo. Era como sair de uma nevasca e entrar em casa e encontrar uma lareira e cobertores e chocolate quente e... Dean. O gosto dele, o cheiro dele, o toque, o calor... tudo impregnava seus sentidos, arrastando-o para fora daquela escuridão assustadora em que sua mente havia mergulhado ao longo da madrugada.

Dean _sentiu_ Samuel despertar. Sentiu seu corpo deixar de se mover em desespero sem, contudo, deixar de buscar o contato do seu. Sentiu-o retribuir o beijo apaixonadamente e a sensação da língua de Sam deslizando contra a sua o fez deixar um gemido satisfeito escapar entre seus lábios colados.

Não era possível que aquilo fosse tão bom. Sentia o calor do quadril de Sam contra o seu e jamais conseguiria disfarçar o efeito que aquele beijo causara em seu corpo. Abriu a boca, cedendo o controle ao caçula, sentindo a língua do mais novo invadir sua boca, vasculhá-la, buscar cada sabor, cada possibilidade de toque.

Era devastador.

Queria se afastar, queria olhar para Sam, _ver_ que ele estava bem, mas não conseguia _convencer-se_ a deixar de beijá-lo. O mundo era um lugar muito horrível quando os lábios dele não estavam grudados aos seus.

A certo custo, afastou-se, e os olhos de Sam estavam brilhando na pouca luz. O choro, os beijos, os pesadelos, Dean lembrou a si mesmo. Mesmo com tudo isso, ele ainda era a coisa mais bela que já havia visto.

– Dean... – Sam parecia assustado. Dean havia se afastado e estava apenas observando-o atentamente. Dean havia se _afastado_. E aquela pequena distância doía. Ergueu as mãos, tocando ombros-peito-pescoço e chamando o mais velho: – Dean?

– Ah, Sammy. – Dean parecia estar despertando de um sonho. – _Meu Deus_, Sammy. – baixou os olhos. Era coisa _demais_ na sua cabeça. Moveu-se para puxar Sam para seu peito e, neste movimento, Sam percebeu quão sensível seu corpo estava. Sentiu o desejo para o qual não havia atentado antes. Mordeu a boca para tentar se controlar, mas era mais forte do que ele: um gemido escapou.

– Oh, _Dean_... – fechou as mãos nos ombros do mais velho, o nome do outro se arrastando langorosamente pela sua boca; tentou respirar, mas era _tão difícil_. Sua pele formigava de prazer. Não conseguia se controlar: moveu os quadris contra os de Dean, sentindo o membro do mais velho apertado contra o seu naquele abraço meio desajeitado.

– Não, Sammy... – Dean implorou. Sam respirava fortemente e o hálito dele batia de encontro ao seu rosto. Dean sabia o que queria: queria deitar Sam ali, naquela cama, e deslizar por cada pedaço do corpo dele, descobrir cada detalhe, marcar tudo como seu.

Mas não _podia_.

Aquilo era simplesmente forte demais. Precioso demais. Precioso...

Precioso _demais_ para acontecer no meio daquela confusão.

Dean moveu uma mão para quadril de Sam. Seu corpo queria que ele o segurasse ali e se esfregasse contra ele até que ambos não conseguissem respirar e só conseguissem gemer e repetir o nome um do outro, mas a única coisa que fez foi virá-lo de barriga para cima. Para longe de seu corpo.

– Por favor... – Sam repetiu, implorando por algo que não sabia ao certo o que era. – Eu... preciso...

– Faça, Sammy.

Samuel não precisou ouvir aquilo duas vezes. Num único movimento fluído, mas não muito bem calculado, desceu uma mão por dentro das calças, buscando seu membro, apertando-o algumas vezes. E Dean... bem, Dean vivera toda a sua vida ao lado de Sam: sabia que ele não era silencioso quando se masturbava, mas nada...

_Nada_ poderia tê-lo preparado para ouvir Samuel dizer seu nome daquela forma baixa, arrastada, _pedinte_...

Num instante Dean estava parado de boca aberta observando Sam e no instante seguinte sua mente se apagou: certo e errado se desfizeram. Só havia aquele quarto, os dois ali e a crescente necessidade de tocá-lo. Fechou sua própria mão sobre a de Samuel e seus quadris pousaram sobre a lateral do quadril dele, buscando alguma fricção.

Samuel se alarmou e removeu sua própria mão. E Dean pensou que fosse morrer.

_Esse é __**Sam**_, pensava. _E esse é o pau do Sam, na __**minha**__ mão_.

Estava tão próximo e iria gozar tão rápido que, se não fosse Samuel do seu lado e aquela situação inteira não fosse tensa o bastante, poderia ficar constrangido. Sam deixou um som gutural e pesado escapar entre os lábios e seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso e Dean sabia, instintivamente, que Sam estava tão próximo quanto ele mesmo.

Conforme se movia contra o corpo do outro, a mente de Dean repetia 'tão errado, sujo, pervertido' e, como se sentisse isso, Sam implorou:

– Não pára!

Era tudo o que precisava. Num último impulso mal calculado, Dean grudou sua boca à de Sam novamente, gemendo e engolindo os gemidos do irmão, movendo sua mão fechada ao redor do pau do caçula furiosamente, querendo dar-lhe tanto prazer quanto pudesse. Dean sentiu mais do que ouviu Sam xingar e gemer uma última vez e então algo quente e pegajoso explodiu entre seus dedos. Ouviu seu nome ser gemido, grunhido, arrastado e antes que pudesse compreender tudo estava gozando, soltando-se da boca do outro, apertando-o mais entre os dedos e gemendo contra seu ouvido: _Sam... Sammy, ah, Deus... Sammy..._

Era como se o mundo fosse parando, pouco a pouco, e a sensação de dormência e satisfação se espalhava por todos os lados. Dean _poderia_ surtar e sair correndo. Era, na verdade, seu comportamento habitual: a fuga. Contudo quando Samuel, envolvido no torpor, puxou-o para um beijo lento, calmo, cheio de carinho e compreensão, e Dean viu que ele estava bem e que aquilo não os havia transformado em monstros nem nada havia explodido e o mundo não havia acabado, então... Dean decidiu que estava tudo bem. O que quer que fosse aquilo, estariam juntos.

Com a cabeça de Sam pousada no peito de Dean e braços de ferro ao redor um do outro, adormeceram.

* * *

**N/A:**

Obrigada **Victoria Winchester** e **MarieRuby** pelo incentivo. Vocês são demais, meninas! ;D

Aproveito para mencionar aqui que_** eu notei uma certa DISCREPÂNCIA quando fui analisar as ESTATÍSTICAS de visualização da história.**_

_Tipo **200** visualizações para **DOIS** reviews recebidos_. Eu fico feliz de ver que tanta gente ta lendo a história, mas custa dizer um 'oi-gostei'? Sério, eu gosto de comentários trabalhados e tal mas às vezes só um _'oi EU GOSTEI DA HISTÓRIA O BASTANTE PRA DAR UM OI MESMO SEM QUERER DIZER NADA DEMAIS A RESPEITO DELA'_ faz bem pro coração, também. Principalmente depois desse capítulo. Não que eu seja a autora mais ENTREGUE aos leitores do mundo, mas to me sentindo um tantinho **negligenciada** aqui... hahaha.

Passem por aqui, galera: **meumico-micomeuPONTOblogspotPONTOcom** e **** para ver outras coisas minhas e da FNonato.

_Cada letrinha digitada aqui foi colocada no lugar em que ela se encontra com muito amor aos personagens, à história, à literatura e ao texto de maneira geral. Mas amor, diferente do que se prega nos romances de folhetim, não __apenas __se entrega: se **divide**. Um pedaço disso sempre vai ser meu e apenas meu, que escrevo, e o outro pedaço é de vocês, que lêem. E amor **recíproco** é uma coisa linda de se ver. E, neste veículo, ouvir sua voz é tudo o que você pode me dar. **JNonato**._


End file.
